


something in the way he woos me (attracts me like no other)

by frostirontrash



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Proposal, a trip down memory lane, loki loves tony a lot, tony loves loki a lot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostirontrash/pseuds/frostirontrash
Summary: Loki proposes in the most elaborate way, getting all of Tony’s friends in on it.(or the au where Loki makes Tony's friends take him down the memory lane of their relationship and then proposes after. Tony is confused half the time.)





	something in the way he woos me (attracts me like no other)

**Author's Note:**

> two things: Tony has already eaten the Golden Apple here and the Avengers are still a thing but it's been years since the Battle of New York so Loki is kinda good now (he helps from time to time).

Tony should’ve known something was going to happen the moment he woke up without Loki wrapped around him like he usually was. Not that it was the first time it happened... it’s just that, whenever it _did_ happen, Tony would end up finding Loki in the kitchen cooking them breakfast.

Except instead of Loki greeting him in the kitchens, it was Bruce.

“How did you even get up here?” Tony frowned, rubbing his eyes and yawning, “Have you seen Loki around?”

Bruce smiled at him, trying to suppress a laugh. “I can’t answer those questions.”

“What?” Tony exclaimed, “What do you _mean_?”

“C’mon, help me make breakfast first,” Bruce laughed, motioning to the bacon and eggs, “I’m starving, you know?”  
  
“What the fuck...” Tony muttered as he walked over to his friend. He knew he couldn’t force an answer out of Bruce, though, so he just went with it and cooked breakfast with his friend while wondering about his suspiciously missing boyfriend.

Once they were done with breakfast, Bruce walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a heart-shaped box that was filled with cookies, handing it to Tony without a word.

Tony raised an eyebrow, taking the cookies hesitantly, “What’s the occasion?”

“Read the note,” Bruce shrugged.

The note was tied around the box and when Tony unfolded it, Bruce stood to go to the bathroom. The writing on it was clearly Loki’s and it made a giddy smile creep up on Tony’s face.

_Remember when you anonymously left cookies in my room lieu of telling me of your feelings? I had no idea what was happening at the time but looking back at it, it does make an amazing story. I know you baked those yourself, with the help of JARVIS and Banner. I asked them for the exact recipe. Enjoy, my love. - Loki_

Tony grinned at the memory. He had been nervous to ask Loki out and he didn’t know how to confess his feelings so he decided to leave cookies (that he baked) on Loki’s floor without Loki knowing who it was from. It went on for a week before Tony had the guts to tell Loki. (Actually, Bruce had to force him into Loki’s room so they could talk.)

Once he was done folding the letter, he looked up to see Thor entering from the bathroom _where Bruce should be_.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Tony muttered, “What the fuck is Loki up to? It’s not our anniversary, right?” It’s not. Their anniversary wasn’t for another three months. Then again, Loki’s probably just in one of his romantic moods. He had tendencies to do random romantic acts for no reason than to show his love for Tony. It used to catch Tony off-guard but he was quite used to it now.

Thor grinned, “Friend Tony! Do you wish to train together?”

“Uh, JARVIS, please tell me what’s going on?” Tony said warily.

“I’m afraid I can’t, sir.”

Tony glared at the ceiling. “A bunch of help you are. Thor,” he looked at his friend, cookies still in hand, “Why do you even want to train? We barely train together.”

“I only wish to spend time with you, I have missed you!” Thor said, joyful as ever. He hauled Tony up and dragged him to the elevator so they could go to the training floor (yes, floor). When the elevators opened, Tony tapped his arc reactor to activate the suit then stood in front of Thor.

They trained for a full two hours and Tony was out of breath towards the end of it. For their last spar, Thor hit him with Mjölnir and it sent him skidding across the floor. The blast wasn’t very hard but his HUD blacked out completely and he couldn’t see anything but black inside his suit.

“Uh, JARVIS?”

But JARVIS wasn’t the response he got. The HUD lit up but this time, Tony was face to face with a video of Loki.

“ _Hello, Anthony. I am sure by now you are confused and knowing you, you may be whining soon. I assure you, you need not worry or wonder, I only do this for you because I love you and it is my way of showing so. I do hope you remember our first meeting. It was not the best of circumstances and I do not exactly like reminiscing it but it is a vital part to our relationship. And no matter how much I dislike that day and memory, I will never forget the first nickname you gave me_ ,” Loki smiled at the camera, “ _It was certainly endearing._ ”

The video ended and Tony’s faceplate was lifted. In front of him was a human-sized reindeer stuffed toy and he busted out laughing at the ridiculousness of all of it. He looked around to find that Thor was gone, though, so he got rid of his Iron Man suit.

Then Natasha walked in, giving the reindeer a once-over then glanced at Tony, “We’re going laser tagging.”

Tony folded his arms, “What if I have my schedule packed?”

She snorted. “Loki and JARVIS made sure your schedule is cleared out.”  
  
“Can someone _please_ tell me what’s going on?” Tony begged, “I hate being left in the dark, you know? Also, we could get mobbed in public before we can even laser tag. Why’s it just two of us, anyway? Who goes laser tagging with two people?”

“You talk too much,” Natasha sighed, pushing him to the elevator, “We’re laser tagging and that’s final.”

“Wait, wait, is this because my first kiss with Lokes was—”

“I’m telling you this now, I have no idea what this means to you guys and maybe it’s better if you just keep it between you two. Loki seemed to prefer it that way.”

Tony paused then nodded, “Alright, then. Guess I’ll wait.”

They took Natasha’s car that was parked right outside of the tower. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the laser tag arena and all they had to do was walk right in. The employees didn’t even seem surprised when Tony walked in. Also, they just ushered him and Natasha inside the arena without even asking for any payment.

Loki really had all of this planned out, huh.

It didn’t take long for Natasha to find him and sooner than he expected, he was being shot from above. Tony yelled at her and fired the gun with, admittedly, terrible aim (worse than Natasha, at least).

“Romanoff, you have another thing coming!” Tony yelled after a while running up the ramp to level with Natasha. No response came from Natasha, though, and the speakers crackled a bit and the intense music stopped, making Tony whirl around in slight panic, his hand flying to his arc reactor instinctively.

“ _Anthony, how has your day been? I do hope they have been treating you properly,_ ” Loki chuckled through the speakers, “ _You do remember this place do you not? How you shoved me against a wall and kissed me for the first time with no warning? It is a memory that I hold quite dearly to my heart.”_

“ _I have a gift for you hidden in a shelf near the entrance. Once you find it, you may exit. Natasha most likely won the game, anyway._ ”

Tony rolled his eyes at that, still smiling. It took him quite a while to find the exit given how dim it was and the fact that the place was practically a maze. Once he found it, it was easy to spot the shelf that was sticking out of the wall with a light concentrated on it. Tony took the small box inside of it and opened it excitedly.

There was a small locket inside with _Loki &Tony _scrawled on its surface. He opened the locket and found two pictures on each side. One of them kissing and the other of a selfie they took some time ago when they were first dating.

It was adorable and Tony wore it immediately. He then took the note that was placed right beside it.

_I have been made aware that Midgardians find lockets a romantic keepsake. However, this is more than just a normal Midgardian locket. On the back, there are enchantments you will find. When you wear this and you are in trouble, you need only call out to me. Say my name. I will hear and I will go to you, wherever you are and regardless of what I am doing. There are also several minor spells added that will help with your luck in battle and decrease your nightmares. I love you. - Loki_

Tony placed a hand on the locket, feeling a whole new sense of being _loved_. This is probably the most thoughtful thing Loki or _anyone_ has given him.

He stood there admiring it for a while before he realized it was about time he went out.

Steve Rogers greeted Tony when he stepped out of the laser tag arena and Tony wasn’t even surprised anymore. He waved a hand, tucking the locket behind his shirt so no one would try stealing it.

“You hungry?” Steve asked, walking beside Tony.

“Are you willing to spill the beans, Rogers?” Tony asked expectantly. Steve was the one who didn’t approve of Loki the most so if anyone was to tell Tony what was going on, it would be Steve.

“This is actually a good thing Loki is doing, so no,” Steve smiled, “All I can tell you is I’m taking you out for lunch.”

Tony pouted, “You guys suck.”

Steve led Tony to a restaurant that was only a block away. On their way there, Tony asked endless questions but was only met with one-worded responses that didn’t benefit him or no answers at all.

The first thing Tony notices when they enter the restaurant is the mountain of cheeseburgers that resembled a cake placed on one of the tables. He gave Steve a look then glanced back at the cheeseburgers. “Please tell me that’s for us.”

“It is,” Steve shrugged, smiling at the employees and saying thank you as he walked to the table. Tony followed suit, still in awe of the cake.

“This is unbelievable.”

“It’s Loki, how unbelievable is it really?” Steve laughed, sitting down.

Tony took a cheeseburger instead of responding, shoving it into his mouth. “God, I’m starving.” He’s been running around since this morning.

He was full by the sixth one he ate and he leaned back on the chair, cursing, “That was an amazing meal but I need a break,” he groaned.  
  
“I’m going to go to the bathroom first.” Steve stood up and then stopped, taking something from underneath the table, “This is for you, by the way.”

Tony took the paper bag and looked inside to see several books. He pulled them out and stared at the covers.

“Holy fucking shit...” He whispered, gaping at them. There were five books discussing Asgardian technology and one that explained the basics of seidr (magic). However, some of the words inside were in a foreign language. Tony didn’t worry, though, he’s pretty sure Loki’s thought of this beforehand.

There was no note this time.

Clint emerged from the bathroom, nodding his head at Tony then motioning to the back door, “Let’s go.”

Tony stood to follow him. “Where are we going next?”

“Malibu.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Tony balked. “But the flight—”

Clint gave him a look, “You don’t actually think we’re going there by plane, do you?”

Well. Under normal circumstances, that would be an odd thing to say. Then again, Tony was dating the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms so as odd things go, this was pretty normal.

A portal opened in front of them and Tony frantically looked around. “Loki’s nearby, isn’t he?”

“Enough questions, just go in,” Clint huffed.

They reappeared in the middle of a boat parked on the shore of an empty lake. Tony was his with the realization that this was where he first said _I love you_ to Loki, kissed him and then in Loki’s panic, he pushed Tony overboard.

He had apologized after but Tony never heard _I love you too_ until a month later when they were inside one of Tony’s private jets on the way to Malibu.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Tony asked, taking one of the oars in his hands.

“You are going to row to the center and then jump,” Clint said nonchalantly, leaning back on the seat, “Should be simple, right?”

“ _Jump?_ What do you mean _jump?_ ” Tony exclaimed, “I can’t just jump! I won’t be able to see shit. What if there are, like, crocodiles? Or something dangerous?”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t really think Loki would put you in danger. Then again you know him better than I do so,” Clint shrugged. He was right though. Loki wouldn’t hurt Tony intentionally and he was the last person (god, whatever) that would put Tony in harm’s way. Clint shoved a hand in his pocket then tossed something to Tony, “Second of all, here are some goggles so you can see." 

“Goggles won’t help me breathe,” Tony frowned, folding his arms.

“Oh! Loki anticipated you’d say that,” Clint grinned, “He told me to tell you he didn’t date you just for your looks.”

“Wha—oh.” Loki was talking about Tony’s intelligence. It finally hit him what Loki expected him to do. He was supposed to wear his armor. Okay. He can do that no problem.

Tony rowed them to the center of the lake, and then tapped his arc reactor to activate his suit. He gave Clint a small salute, “See you tomorrow, I guess.” He was starting to get the pattern. Every time he lost sight of whoever he was with, someone comes in to replace that person.

He still didn’t know _why_.

Leaving the books on the boat, Tony jumped off, diving underwater. “JARVIS, activate fish protocol,” he said. His surroundings brightened and felt himself being propelled by a light jet stream.

“Okay, what am I supposed to be looking for, J?” Tony grunted, going deeper until he was almost at the bottom.

JARVIS didn’t reply, the fucking bitch. Instead, a green pathway lit up in front of Tony and he looked at it, impressed. “Alright, Lokes, I’m pretty sure you’re around here somewhere. Time to follow the yellow brick road.”

The path led Tony to a small chest. He opened it and there was an airplane stuffed into a bottle with _Stark Industries_ scrawled on it. It was an exact replica of the plane they had used on the way to Malibu when Loki first said _I love you._ It took a while for Tony to realize that there were two figures inside the plane, probably him and Loki.

There was a note again and Tony didn’t even question why it wasn’t drenched. It was Loki’s doing, clearly.

 

_I love you. I shan’t ever get tired of saying so. The day that I did, I was beyond terrified but now, I regret none of it._

_I love you, Anthony Stark. - Loki_

 

Tony smiled, “I love you too,” he murmured, knowing Loki could probably hear.

He took everything, including the chest, and began his ascent to the surface. As expected, Clint was no longer there and was replaced by Pepper. 

“What? He got you in on it too?!” Tony whined, climbing onto the boat, “Dammit, Pep, you _have_ to tell me what all this is about.”

“You’ll find out soon,” Pepper smiled, “Come on, we’re going to shop for a suit.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, retracting his suit. “I have a million suits, why do I need a new one?”

Instead of responding, Pepper gestured to the portal that somehow appeared behind Tony. He waved a hand through it and looked at Pepper. “Is this still in Malibu?”

“Nope, New York.”

“Huh. You know, since I’m dating Loki, maybe I should just sell all of my planes,” Tony admitted, “It should be more convenient."

Pepper gave him a look. “Do you plan on stepping through it or are we going to wait here all day?”

“Sheesh. Alright, alright, I’m stepping through.”

Pepper took him to a small high-end shop and shoved Tony into a fitting room and let the tailors get to work. When Tony was fitted into a black suit with golden leaves and outlines stitched onto it, he was told to sit down on a chair and was left alone.

That was the last he would see of Pepper today, probably.

A screen was put in front of him and the lights closed. Loki appeared again. He seemed to be in their room, with Tony sleeping right beside him. _When the fuck did Loki record this?_

He was looking at Tony’s sleeping figure before looking at the camera. “ _I am very excited for tomorrow, Anthony._ ” Today. He was talking about today.

“ _You always buy me things on Midgard and even though I bring you Asgardian things, I do not know how much value they are worth for it. Consider the suit a gift from me. Perhaps it is not the most expensive one you have ever owned but the money I used to buy it came from me. I worked at Stark Industries in the guise of someone else for half a year and all the money I earned went to the suit and all the expenses this entire day. Pepper knew, of course._ ”

For some reason, the thought of Loki working was not something that Tony had ever envisioned. Then again, there was a time when Loki would constantly disappear and he would never give Tony any explanation. Damn. Tony really was lucky, wasn’t he?

Loki bid his goodbyes, saying I love you before ending the video. Then the lights turned back on and the door opened. In came Rhodey.  
  
“Are you taking me to dinner?” Tony joked.

“No,” Rhodey held up a blindfold, “I’ll need you to wear these and noise-cancelling headphones.”

Tony eyed the blindfold warily. “Why should I trust you with that?”

It’s okay. He was with Rhodey, his best friend, he’d be fine. Tony sighed, turning around, “Go on, then. But just promise you won’t let go of me.”

“Someone will always be guiding you, don’t worry,” Rhodey assured. He then put the blindfold over Tony’s eyes and put the noise-cancelling headphones. AC/DC blasted through them and Tony couldn’t hear a thing.

“Fucking sensory deprivation to the next level,” He felt himself saying. No matter how loud he tried to speak, he couldn’t hear himself.

Rhodey put Tony’s hand on his shoulder and led him around. Tony had no idea where to and he was constantly shouting profanities every time he thought he would bump into something or if he stumbled a bit.

“Loki’s magic couldn’t have made my coordination better?” Tony huffed. Of course, whether Rhodey responded or not, he wouldn’t know.

He was dragged to a car and both Rhodey and him were seated at the back. “Who the fuck is driving?” He wondered aloud, “Happy, is that you?”

Rhodey’s arm thankfully never left him. Five songs passed before the car finally slowed to a stop and Rhodey leaned over Tony to open the door.

“Can I please know what’s happening?” He yelled.

He was led on a rough pavement and onto what felt like grass. Tony started to slow down a bit, suspicion rising in his chest but he pushed it away.

Rhodey stopped walking and Tony nearly bumped into him. The music in his ears changed into an audio recording, making Tony jump.

“ _Anthony, once Rhodey lets go of you, you may take off the blindfold and headphones.”_

Tony waited impatiently, just wanting to get rid of the blindfold already. Anticipation was eating him up. When he felt Rhodey let go he breathed out a sigh of relief and immediately got rid of the headphones and blindfold.

It took a while for him to soak up the scene in front of him.

He was in the middle of a forest and between the trees, there were a string of polaroid pictures of him and Loki. A small house was in the center and Loki stood in front of it wearing a suit and looking as gorgeous as ever. Beside him was Peter Parker and Loki had an arm over the kid’s shoulder—that made Tony pause for a bit.

The sight was endearing.

Peter was holding a bouquet and he grinned, walking over to Tony excitedly, “Mr. Stark! This is for you.”

“Thank you, Pete,” Tony smiled, taking the flowers and ruffling Peter’s hair, “What’s all this about?” He looked over at Loki, “You better explain yourself.”

Loki laughed, slowly walking to them as well. “Thank you, Peter, you may go back inside.”

Tony raised an eyebrow once Peter ran to the house and hurriedly went in, “Inside? Please don’t tell me everyone’s in there.”

Loki didn’t respond. He gave Tony a soft kiss and music began to play from around them. Loki stretched out a hand, “May I have this dance, Anthony?”

“You may,” Tony murmured, pulling Loki close to him. He set the flowers down and they slow danced for a while before Tony leaned his head on Loki’s chest, “What’s the special occasion?”

“I do not know if you are pretending not to know or if you are truly oblivious,” Loki chuckled. God, Tony loved his laugh. Loved everything about him.

Tony hummed, nuzzling close to Loki. “I have my suspicions."

“Dance with me first.”

They did. The air filled with nothing but the music and Tony gazed into Loki’s eyes, wondering how he got so damn lucky. When the song ended, Loki moved away and dug a hand into his pocket and Tony’s breath hitched. There was something more romantic about Loki taking whatever he needs out of his pocket instead of summoning it.

It was a velvet box and Loki got down on one knee, opening it up.

“Anthony,” he began and Tony looked at him with his mouth open in shock, “I love you. I was lost until I was given the chance to know you. I did not know if there was a place for me in all of the realms but you have showed me love and acceptance in a way that no one ever has. I have lived for centuries and I will live for centuries more but I know that never will I ever find anyone like you in all the realms or in any universe that may exist. You are one of a kind and to this day, I still wonder how the Norns decided I am worthy enough to have your heart.”

“But it is with me now and I promise to treasure it. I promise to put in all of my efforts to love you, to care for you and cherish you. With centuries left for me and for you, since you have eaten the apple, I still wish to spend every moment knowing that I am tied to you forever, knowing that I have bonded with you and that our souls are intertwined.”

Loki locked eyes with Tony, tears gathering in both their eyes. He smiled softly. “Anthony, will you marry and bond with me?”

Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, looking up at the night sky. “Fuck, yes, of course I will,” he choked out, “Dammit, why would I ever say no? I love you so fucking much.”

Loki put the ring in Tony’s finger then stood up, kissing Tony deeply. When they parted, Loki hugged him tightly. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too,” Tony said, tears falling onto Loki’s suit, “Shit, I’m messing your coat up.”

“It is alright, my love. Are you happy?"

“Happy? Fuck, I’m beyond happy. You’re the fucking best.”

Cheering was heard behind Tony and he turned to see _everyone_ there. Peter was the first to run to him, congratulating both him and Loki. “You guys are so cute!” He squealed, hugging Tony.

“If anyone proposes to me, they better ask Loki for advice,” Tony heard Pepper. He looked over to her, grinning from ear to ear.

“Glad to see you too.”

Everyone congratulated the both of them and Thor came over to Tony with a mock threatening look on his face. “Take care of my brother, Tony.”

“Thor,” Loki chastised, “Do not make threats."

Loki’s mother, Frigga, then approached them and Tony looked at Loki frantically, unsure of what to do. When Frigga greeted them, Tony bowed awkwardly. This was the first time he’s seen Loki’s mother in person (he’s seen paintings of the royal family from Asgard). “Your Majesty—,” he started.

“You are about to wed my son, Anthony Stark, skip the formalities,” Frigga chuckled. She looked at Loki, “You have chosen well.”

“I know,” Loki smiled, putting an arm around Tony’s waist, “I told you you would adore him, mother.”

They talked for a bit and then once Frigga left, Tony leaned back into Loki.

“Been talking about me behind my back, huh?” Tony teased.

Loki rolled his eyes fondly then kissed him. “I love you.” 

Tony leaned on Loki’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be shorter than it is. anyway, if you guys have prompts, comment below!! i'd also love to know what you thought of this :)


End file.
